


Sleepy Eyes

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy times, M/M, Tickling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Clarus attempts to wake Regis up with tickles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2. Just wanted a cute thing lol... why I do this to myself.

Clarus finds it really amusing to see Regis still in bed despite already missing the breakfast mark and possibly lunch as well. He shakes his head and walks over to pull apart the curtains, letting in the rays of the sun bask upon Regis’ sleeping face. Already, he hears Regis groaning and mumbling something his ears could not discern. The blankets hug the king’s body tightly and Regis buries his face deep into the comfort of his pillows, away from the alarming light.

“Regis, it’s time to wake up.” Clarus sighs but he does not blame him for wanting more sleep. Yesterday was a tiring one. Meetings created more problems than figuring out a solution, building upon the stress and exhaustion he felt by the end of the day.

Clarus sits at the edge of the bed and shakes the king’s shoulder lightly. “You’ve missed breakfast but I don’t want you to see you missing lunch as well. You also have a meeting in less than two hours too.” There is a small frown on his face when Regis doesn’t reply.

“You know…” Clarus leans in and whispers into an ear, “don’t make me tickle you.” And he knows very well how ticklish Regis is, the one weakness that only his shield knows.

Subtle sounds come from underneath the blankets and Regis turns around, his back facing Clarus instead.

His Majesty is quite stubborn which is understandable but Clarus won’t give up. He easily dealt with situations like these before.

“If that’s your wish then I apologize for what I’m about to do.” Clarus pulls his sleeves back and cracks his fingers with ease, giving them a little exercise before slipping his hand underneath the covers and attacks with no mercy.

Not for long, Regis breaks out into laughter and attempts at slapping Clarus’ invading hands away but his protector refuses to relent and continues until the king gets out of bed.

“Cl-Clarus! Please! Have mercy on this old man!” Regis curls up into a ball, protecting his sides, and Clarus actually stops, musing over an idea.

Regis looks up curiously after the tickles have stopped but he gives Clarus a disbelieving look as if he’s expecting another wave of tickles coming his way. “What?”

“Well…” Clarus leans forward and places a good morning kiss over Regis’ messy hair.

“Mercy it is, dear.” Clarus brushes some gray hairs away, noticing the more faded strands coming in certain areas. “Are you finally awake or must I persuade you some more?”

“But It’s too early…” Regis puts on an adorable frown. “And it’s cold too.”

And Clarus is suddenly pulled forward as Regis brings him down, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Satisfaction is literally written all over Regis and bares a grin like the world is anew once more. “Just for a while longer. Please.”

It’s hard to say no. How can he really when he finds such a cozy spot next to him?

Clarus shifts his body more comfortably and leans in until their faces touching. He kisses the corner of Regis’ eye, finding himself liking their position. “Alright, you win.”

Regis softens, nuzzling against him. “I know I would.” He then shuts his eye and sleeps while Clarus stays with him, never moving.

He waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts for this series, it could be anything except nsfw stuff. It's just me writing what comes to mind and I can die happy.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
